


Sweetest Love

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Bucky Barnes Series/Multi-Part Fics [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29783442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: Bucky becomes enamored with you, a nurse for the Avengers. When you decide to date, you tell him about your daughter and that she will always be your number one. Bucky respects that and has come to find the sweetest love with you and your daughter.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You
Series: Bucky Barnes Series/Multi-Part Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189115
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

You were the Avengers’ assigned nurse. You patched up every scratch, stab wound, and bullet hole. Because of this, you met Bucky. He often came in with minor injuries, with the occasional broken bone. You two talked often, thus feelings started to emerge.

When you decided to date Bucky, you told him upfront about your daughter, Annalise. You told him about how two years after she was born, your husband at the time decided to leave you thus leaving you to be a single mother. You told Bucky that if he really wanted to pursue a relationship with you, he was in it for the long run. Especially once Anna becomes attached to him.

Anna, now 12, was smart, caring, compassionate, and true. She knew how much you liked Bucky, therefore she told you to go for it.

After 5 dates with Bucky, you asked him if he wanted to meet Annalise, “This is a big step, so that’s why I’m asking if you’re ready to meet her.”

Bucky smiled as he held your hand, “If you think I’m ready, then I’m ready.”

You smiled wide, “Great! How about the three of us go out for lunch tomorrow? If you don’t have a mission or anything. I’m off and Anna doesn’t have school since it’s a weekend.”

“Tomorrow sounds perfect.” Bucky kissed the back of your hand and smiled.

* * *

“I’m freaking out, Steve!”, Steve watched with an amused expression on his face as his best friend paced the room, “What if Anna doesn’t like me? What if she sees me as a monster?!”

Steve tried holding in a laugh, “Well, you won’t know unless you neet her.”

“I just-,” Bucky paused and sat next to Steve on the couch, “I really want this to go well…I really care about Y/N.”

* * *

You paced the living room waiting for Bucky to arrive. Anna watched you with an amused expression on her face, “I just…I really want you to like him, Anna.”

Anna chuckled, “I’m sure everything will be fine, Mom! I read up on Bucky, his history, everything! I even went to the Captain America Exhibit at the museum. If you’re worried about me seeing him as a bad guy, I don’t think he is. Now stop pacing the floor!”

“Okay, okay.” You sat next to Anna on the couch. Then popped right back up at the sound of the door bell, “Okay, how do I look?”

“You look fine! Now answer the door!” Anna exclaimed laughing.

You briskly walked to the door and opened it to find Bucky wearing a navy blue shirt, black jeans, and a black leather jacket. He was also holding two bouquets of flowers.

You smiled, “Hey there, soldier.”

“Hey there, pretty lady.” Bucky walked up to you and gave you a mind blowing kiss.

“Oh, gross.” Anna said jokingly.

Bucky broke away from the kiss and smiled, “You must be Anna. I’m Bucky.” He stuck out his hand, “Pleasure to meet you and,” He handed her a bouquet, “These are for you,” he handed you the other, “And these are for you.”

“Aw, you didn’t have to do that,” You kissed his cheek.

Anna smiled, “That’s really nice of you, Bucky. Thanks!”

Bucky shrugged, “No problem. So you gals ready to go?”

You nodded, “Let me just grab my purse and we’ll be off!”


	2. Chapter 2

The three of you sat down at an old diner that Bucky said he’d gone to in the forties, “They have the best burgers around with the most delicious milkshakes. I’ve been meaning to come back here, but ya know. Work.”

“So you work with the other Avengers too?” Anna asked.

Bucky nodded, “That’s right. We travel around the world beating bad guys and the likes.”

“Is it tiring?”

“Absolutely! And painful! Your mom could tell ya how many times I’ve gone in to see her and have her patch me up.”

You nodded, “Too many times to count.”

“So who’s your favorite Avenger, Anna?”

“Thor! It’s something about the eyes…the hair…and God, his muscles.” Anna started to swoon.

Bucky laughed, “Oh yeah? Ya think he’s goid looking?”

Before Anna could respond, a waitress came uo to take your guys’ orders, “Hiya, there! What can I get for you guys?”

* * *

Throughout the whole lunch, you watched Bucky and Annalise interact with each other. There was not a single moment of awkward silence between the two. You were so hooy that they were getting along.

“Yeah! And Katie dared me to jump from the branch and-” Anna paused to look at her vibrating phone, “Sorry, it’s my classmate. Is it okay if I answer it, Mom?”

“Go ahead,” you nodded. Anna slid out from the booth and walked some feet away to answer the call.

“So?” Bucky asked, “How am I doing?”

You smiled, “Perfect. She’s loving you already, I can see it.”

“Really?” Bucky’s eyes brightened.

“No doubt.”

Anna walked back to the booth and slid in with an upset sigh, “What’s wrong, kiddo?” Bucky asked.

“Jason can’t finish his part of the presentation that’s due on Friday. He’s in the hospital.”

“What’s the presentation on?”

“World War 2.”

“Well, Anna, today is your lucky day.”

“Wait, you’ll help me?”

“Of course! Can’t have you getting a bad grade.”

“Oh my Gosh!” Anna hopped out of the booth and hugged Bucky excitedly, “Thank you thank you thank you! You’re a life saver!”

“Not a probelm, kiddo.” He gave her a wink and you felt your heart swell with delight.

* * *

2 years. 2 years you’ve been with Bucky and you’ve never been happier. Bucky moved in with you and Anna. He and she were like two peas in a pod. They were constantly texting and snapchatting each other.

You were working on some charts in your room when Anna burst in, “Mom! Look what Bucky did to Sam!” She climbed onto your bed and showed you her phone. She clicked on Bucky’s icon and his snapchat story popped up. Sam was fast asleep on the couch in the current safe house they were staying at. Bucky was stacking cheerios on his head.

You laughed, “Sam’s gonna kill him once he sees this.”

Your phone began to vibrate and saw that Bucky was requesting to facetime. You accepted and watched as Bucky’s face came onto the screen. You had the camera facing you and Anna.

“Hey! How’s my two beautiful girls?!”

“We’re good. We both miss you a lot.” You said with a small pout.

“I know, babe. Things are going well so that means you can expect me in two days time.”

“And when you come home, we’re going ice skating right?”

“Well, I promised you, didn’t I, sweetheart?”

Anna squealed and clapped, “I’m excited! I can’t wait for you to come home!”

Bucky chuckled, “Neither can I, kiddo. Well, I have to go now. Just wanted to see your beautiful faces. I love you both! Bye!”

“We love you too!” You and Anna said in unison then ended the call.

The doorbell rang and you went down to answer it. You opened to find a delivery guy, “Miss L/N?”

“Yes?”

“Package for ya, miss.” He handed you the package and had you sign it off.

“Thank you!” You shut the door and went to the living room.

“Who was it?” Anna asked as she sat next to you.

“A package, but I didn’t order anything. It doesn’t have a return address either.”

Anna shrugged, “Maybe Bucky decided to send something to you.”

“Likely.” As soon as you opened the package, a gas was emitted.

“What the-” Anna said but didn’t finish as both she and you collapsed onto the ground.

Minutes passed, the front door was kicked open. A small group of agents donning the infamous Hydra symbol filed in.

Behind them followed Brock Rumlow. He spoke into his earpiece, “We got ‘em.”


	3. Chapter 3

Bucky came home the morning after you two spoke. Steve and the rest of the team managed to finish the mission quickly. Bucky didn’t bother telling you because he wanted to surprise you and Anna.

Steve dropped him off, “Tell the girls I said ‘Hi’!”

“Will do, Steve.” Bucky waved off his friend as he drove off.

When he approached the door, he saw that the lock was broken…like it was kicked in. Bucky immediately took out his phone and called Steve, “Miss me already?” Steve said jokingly.

“Turn back around right now,” Bucky demanded.

Steve took note of the serious tone of his friend, “Buck, what’s wrong?”

“Just get here NOW.” Bucky hung up and slowly opened the door. He took the knife from his belt, “Y/N?” He called out, “Anna?” Silence.

Steve then walked in which his shield. Bucky put a finger to his lips telling Steve to be quiet. He then signaled for Steve to look on the first floor while he searched the second.

Bucky quietly searched the laundry room, the bathroom, Anna’s room, and your shared bedroom. Nothing.

“All clear up here, Steve!” Bucky called out.

“All clear down here too! But there’s something you should see!” Bucky rushed down the stairs to the living room. On the coffee table was an opened laptop with live footage. You and Anna were huddled together in a cell. Anna’s sobbing filled Bucky’s ears. Steve then held up a piece of paper, “This was next to the laptop.”

Bucky took the note and four words in big red font read, “We’ll be waiting, soldat.” With the Hydra symbol below.

Bucky crumpled up the paper and threw it to the ground, “Just when I thought I was in the clear.” He mumbled to himself. 

Steve put a hand on his shoulder, “Hey, we’re gonna find them. They’re strong.”

Bucky pushed Steve’s hand off his shoulder, “I swear, if they hurt either of them, I will take Hydra down with my bare hands!” Bucky punched at the wooden coffee table breaking it in two. 

Steve dragged Bucky out of there and pushed him into the car, “We’ll have Nat through the street cameras and everything. See where they’ve taken them.” As Steve drove back to the tower, he kept glancing at Bucky, whom took out a picture of him, you, and Annalise from his wallet. Anna was in the middle and you and Bucky were on both sides of her kissing her cheeks as she smiled.

“I knew this was all too good to be true.”

“Buck-”

“No, Steve! I shouldn’t have let it come this far! I was too wrapped up in having a semi-normal life that I forgot that people were still after me. It’s never gonna stop…”


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as Steve told the team what happened, they geared up. Nat furiously typed and clicked through the computer watching each screen as the car you and Anna were in drove around town. 

“Looks like the last place they were seen were the docks in Long Island boarding a cargo ship.”

Steve leaned in and looked at the time frame, “This was five hours ago.”

“There’s a possibility they’re still on the water.” Sam said.

“That’s all I need.” Bucky immediately turned away and started to head down to the quinjet. Not moments later, he heard the rest of the team following him. he was going to save you two no matter what. 

* * *

Anna rubbed her hands up and down her arms. You noticed her shivering, “Come here, baby.” You opened your arms to her and she climbed into your lap like she did when she was younger.

“You think Bucky knows we’re missing?”

“I’m sure he’s somehow figured it.”

“You know something, mom?”

“What, Anna?”

“…I really want Bucky to be my dad.”

“Yeah?”

Anna nodded, “He’s been really great to me. To us. He’s amazing and…he treats me like I’m his actual daughter. What I’m trying to say is…I really hope you two get married.”

You sadly smiled, “I hope so too, sweetheart.” You kissed her head.

Anna began to silently cry, “Do you think we’ll make it out alive?” 

Tears began to fall from your eyes as well, “You and I both know that Bucky will do anything to protect us and keep us safe. So I’m sure he’s out there with the Avengers on their way to come get us.”

“I love you, mom.” Anna whispered.

“I love you too, sweetheart. Go ahead and try to sleep. I’ll wake you if anything happens.”

* * *

Bucky paced up and down the jet as the rest of the team watched him, “Barnes! Come here!” Tony yelled and Bucky rushed over. Tony gestured to Natasha, who sat in front of a screen, “Romanoff,”

“We see a ship up ahead. Looks like we have about twenty hostiles. Fifteen on the main deck and five on the lower.” She zoomed in and saw the outline of you and Anna, “Your girls are at the lower deck.”

“Well, what are we waiting for? Stark speed it up!”

“On it,” Tony said as he increased the speed of the quinjet. 

Bucky went back to Sam, Steve, Clint, and Thor. He walked up to Sam and pointed at him, “You’re gonna get me on that ship. I’ll take care of getting Y/N and Anna. The rest of you deal with the others.”

“Since when did you start giving orders?” Clint asked.

Bucky looked at him dead in the eye, “Since my family was put in danger.”

Clint nodded, “Fair enough.”

* * *

You didn’t realize you fell asleep until you heard the sound of guns firing in the distance and shouting. You immediately started shaking Anna, “Anna! Wake up! Wake up!”

Anna’s eyes shot up, “What? What happened?”

“I don’t know. But stay alert.”

The gun shots started getting closer. A guard appeared and began to search the area. He looked at you two, “Make a sound and I will not hesitate to shoot either of you.” 

“Like hell you are,” you heard Bucky’s voice and two shots rang out. The guard dropped down dead.

“Bucky!” You and Anna both yelled out. Bucky immediately shot at the lock of the cell and the door swung open. You both were engulfed by his arms.

“Are you two okay? Did they hurt you?”

Anna shook her head, “We’re fine. Oh my God. I’m so glad you found us.”

“Me too, sweetheart. Me too.”


	5. Chapter 5

You and Anna were staying at the Avengers compound. Bucky thought that if you stayed where all the Avengers were, nothing would happen to either of you. But fter that day, the guilt had been eating Bucky up alive. Because of him, you and Anna were put in danger…he couldn’t have that happen again. For the past few days, he had sleepless nights. He thought hard about how he could keep you and Anna safe. He finally decided: he had to do what was right…what he thought was right…

* * *

“What do you mean you’re breaking up with me?”

“Do I really need to say it again? Are you deaf or something? WE’RE. OVER.”

“If this is about you feeling guilty-”

“No! It’s not. You guys are just too much of a burden! I don’t want to constantly keep saving your asses! This relationship was doomed from the beginning!”

“Stop this! You came for us! We’re safe! That’s all that matt-”

“No! You don’t get it! I can’t lose you!”

“So pushing us away is gonna prevent that?!”

“JUST LEAVE ALREADY!” Bucky shouted. You’ve never seen him so angry.

You swallowed your tears, “Fine.” You left the room to go get Anna in the lounging area. She was just watching tv. 

“Pack up, Annalise, we’re leaving.” You immediately said.

Anna looked at you with concern, “Mom? What’s wrong?”

“We’re leaving. Get your stuff and let’s go.” You said sternly. You didn’t want to talk about it. Not now.

“Wait, what? What happened? What’s going on?”

“Please, just do as I say.”

“Is Bucky coming with us?”

“…No. He’s not.”

“Why not? Why isn’t Bucky coming with us?”

You were getting tired of her questions, so you shouted, “BUCKY DOESNT WANT US ANYMORE, ANNA!”

Anna’s breath hitched, “What? No! That’s not true!” She immediately ran from the lounge to find Bucky sitting on his bed with his head in his hand. She stomped to him, “Do we mean nothing to you?! Was all of this a lie?!”

“Anna, please-” Bucky tried holding your daughter’s hand but she pulled away.

“No! You promised! You promised you’d take care of us! You promised you’d take me to the Father-Daughter dance! You promised to take me camping and to catch fireflies! You promised to love us! You promised to never be like my father and leave us! Were those just empty promises to you?!” You stood there crying as you watched your daughter break down in front of the man you both loved, “Y-You promised you’d be with us forever. You said you’d never leave us…why are you pushing us away?”

Bucky couldn’t look at her. He knew that if he did, he’d break down. He couldn’t do it. If protecting the both of you meant pushing you away, then so be it.

Annalise scoffed, “I hate you James Barnes.” She stomped over to you and pulled you away, “Let’s go, mom.”


	6. Chapter 6

Miserable. That’s how you and Anna felt. You two felt absolutely miserable. You tried to be strong for each other, but both of you knew: you were heartbroken. It’s been three months since Bucky broke your heart.

Bucky Barnes. The man that had given you two of the happiest years of your life. The man who not only made you feel loved, but Anna as well. The man who became Anna’s father figure.

Bucky Barnes. The man who regretted his decision the moment you and Anna walked away.

* * *

Bucky was upset. His head wasn’t in the game because he kept thinking about you and Anna, and his dumbass got himself shot, “So much for having my back, you punk.” Bucky groaned has he walked out of the quinjet pressing down onto his wound.

Steve rolled his eyes, “You got shot in the shoulder. Calm down. You’re not dying. It was a through and through anyway. Just go see Doctor Cho and she’ll fix you right up.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

* * *

“Y/N? I need to speak with Mister Stark about some private manners. Will you be fine on your own?”

You nodded, “Go ahead, Helen. I’ll hold down the fort for ya!” You shooed her off as you began going through inventory, marking down what you needed more of. You heard someone clear their throat. You turned around to see Bucky standing there clutching his shoulder.

He avoided your gaze, “Is, uh, Doctor Cho here?”

You shook your head, “She stepped out. I can take care of that for you, if you want.” You bit your lip trying not to look at him.

“Uh, sure. Thanks.”

You gestured to the bed and Bucky sat down. You helped him take off his tactical gear. He winced whenever the fabric made contact with his wound, “Sorry,” you mumbled. Bucky was finally shirtless and you began to clean blood off him. The silence between you two was unbearable, so you decided to make small talk, “So how’d you get shot? You’re usually good about dodging things.”

“I wasn’t focused,” Bucky said plainly.

“Oh, okay.”

“I was too busy thinking about you and Anna.”

You sighed as you held gauze to Bucky’s wound and began wrapping, “Bucky-”

“I made a mistake. As soon as you and Anna walked away, I knew I regretted everything. I still love you two wholeheartedly and I can’t get you out of my head. I know I pushed you away to protect you, but now I see that you’d be so much safer with me. I was just scared. Ever since I fell off that train during the war, my life was never normal again. I was never happy again. But then you and Anna showed up and you two showed me happiness. You two gave me a normal life. You gave me love. And I miss you two so fucking much and I’m a mess and I need you back and I honestly don’t know what to d-”

You held your fingers to his lips and he stopped talking, “I get it, Bucky. I do. It’s just…how will I know you won’t hurt me again? How will I know you won’t hurt Anna? She loves you so much as if you were her own father and pushing us away took a toll on her.”

Bucky took your hands in his, “I’ll make it up to you two. Whatever it takes. I don’t want you to be in pain anymore. I don’t want to be the cause. I want you two to be happy and I will try my damn best to make sure you are.” He intertwined his fingers with yours, “I love you so much, Y/N.”

You didn’t realize that you were crying until Bucky began to wipe the tears from your face, “I wish I didn’t love you so much right now.”

Bucky softly smiled, “So you take me back?”

You nodded, “As long as you take me and Anna for who we are. Normal and all.”

“’Til I die, baby.” Bucky closed the small distance between you and pressed his lips to yours. You missed this feeling. The feeling of your heart soaring every time Bucky’s lips were on yours. And Bucky missed this feeling, the feeling of home.

* * *

Anna walked out to the bus stop and stopped in her tracks when she saw Bucky waiting for her, hands behind his back. She glared at him, “What are you doing here?” She asked with a harsh tone.

“I messed up-”

“No kidding,” she scoffed.

“But your mom forgave me. Anna, I’m sorry for hurting you. I was only trying to protect you guys. But I was wrong. I promise, I’ll do everything to make you two happy again. So, forgive me?” He brought a hand from his back to reveal a small bouquet of flowers. 

Anna crossed her arms looking at the flowers and looking at Bucky, “You still need to take me ice skating.”

Bucky chuckled, “I had a feeling you’d say that,” he brought his other hand out to reveal a new pair of ice skates.

Anna’s tough facade faded and a smile formed on her face. She threw herself at Bucky who happily caught her in his arms, “I missed you.”

“I missed you too, kiddo,” Bucky kissed the side of her head as he held her tight.

* * *

“Do you, James Barnes, take Y/N L/N to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do you part? As well as adopting Annalise L/N to be your daughter, to love and care for her as if she was your own?”

Bucky smiled, “I do.”

“And do you, Y/N L/N, take James Barnes to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do you part?”

“And by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.” The church erupted in applause. Bucky pulled you closer and gave you a very loving and passionate kiss. Anna ran up to you two and gave you the biggest hug. The three of you walked down the aisle together. One big happily family that was the epitome of the sweetest love. 


End file.
